wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ocelot!
Ocelot was made for the forgotten canon OC contest You are inside a waiting room and a voice says "Come in!' you walk in and see a dragon, she says "Hello, i am Ocelot! Looks You sit down on a small chair, you look at ocelot more closely. she is a lilac with a weird pinkish under belly. she has pastel yellow wings , they are a little crooked a little bit are OK enough to fly. you look down a realize that she has only three legs, the upper right one a stub. she looks at you and you see that her eyes are bright green. Personality Ocelot says "Today we are going to introduce ourselves, i will go first" she says "People say that i am nice and out-beat, but they don't think of my temper half of the time. i think i am a little to talkative for my own good, i also think i can be a little to vain, i been trying to keep that down" she grins and you tell her "i am very forgetful and i am clumsy and shy" History Ocelot says "today since we need to track down this problem, we will talk about our past, you don't need to disclose anything to me, just keep in mind that i will tell you my past too." you tell her "i didn't have the best home life, my parents ignored me a lot so i made all the food and did every thing my self" , Ocelot says "that might be a problem, i will tell you my past." she says "well i was born without a leg, so i was sorta pushed away, my parents and brother didn't really care but a lot of rain-wings did." she squirmed and said "kids would pick on me as a kid a lot, but this one boy didn't really care and his name was Lemur, he was a nice kid who couldn't change color, so we had that bonding point, we would sit in the trees just talking about anything, But his family moved away after a while, we sent letters but they stopped one day and i never knew why" she had a tear go down her eye "after that, i got a degree in therapy and i ended up here." Hobbies she stopped and said "will you come with me tomorrow to a Science speech? i need to get there for a friend and i couldn't cancel our next session." she grinned showed you the pamphlet, you said "sure, i was going anyway" you grin and you say "i like science and stuff like that" you grin and Ocelot says "oh same! I am a ultimate nerd!" you both grin. Relationships Forgiveness(you) Ocelot really like her and gets along with her a lot(positive) Lemur she had a gight crush on him and after the letters stopped, she was devastated(very positive) Verdure Verdure was her main bully and they still don't get along today(negative) Parents(grape and ca-coy) She loves them and takes care of them often(positive) Paco(brother) They goof around a lot and still get together and talk about crazy fantasy lands(positive) Ocelot.jpg|Her Jada downloadofOcelot.jpg|A real ocelot Flight Ocelot.png|FR ocelot Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+